Cinema Night (Pt. 2)
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Cinema Night (Pt. 2) 37 Comments MillieGriffin MillieGriffin @milliegriffin 2 years ago ( A continuation of for the people who are still in a rp or didn't get a chance to comment.) ((Hopefully a little more happens and I won't be so boring and slow)) Recommend 4 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest − Avatar Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago When they finish and get back inside the society Millie turned to Molony and said, "Well this hasn't been the most comfortable encounter, but you've been helpful and haven't insulted me, or shot me, or held any sharp objects to my jugular so... you're pretty alright..." without knowing what else to do she just gives him a thumbs up, and before she goes off she pulls a bottle of her apple brandy out of her coat and hands it to him. "This is for your help, thanks again." and with that she leaves. Molony took the brandy hesitantly. He didn't know if he wanted to drink it. Staring at one of the exhibits, a tank with an octopus inside, Molony poured the entire bottle inside. "Not today." Molony calmly told himself. 3 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago At this point Millie's just fiddling with her electronic gadgets. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Molony ran to her, wanting to tell her something. "Look, I know this might sound a little strange, but I'm checking with everyone here. 'Two men of the same; one shyness, the other impudence. Both will fall in time. Their home will fall too.' Does that mean anything to you at all?" 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago • edited Millie turned to Molony to hear what he had to say looked pass Molony to get Mz.Hyde a quick wave before giving him her answer. "Hm..." she took a moment to think on the riddle he had just given her. "A little bit, yeah... I think I kind of know who you're talking about with the 'two men of the same bit', and if he is the one your riddle is taking, there was an alternate version of him in my time line that did fall. Though I didn't know him personally, he was just an infamous man when I heard of his story, and I don't know this world's counterpart well enough to just comfortably give his identity and secret here away." She explained a little uneasy. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "This book needs to know, Millie." Molony replied, rather calmly. "Before it'll be too late." 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Millie stood there for a long moment biting her lip as she was obviously hesitate to tell him who it was, her eyes started wander towards Dr. Jekyll's office. "Er...What about Jekyll? Have you told him about this prophecy yet?" 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "No, I haven't. Why do you ask?" 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "W-well he is one of the founders of this society, he's probably the most appropriate person to hear this, and I can guarantee that he definitely knows the man I'm talking about way better than I and is in a much better position to tell you about him then me." She nervously said. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Molony wouldn't talk to Jekyll even if he wasn't one of the founders. He was the reason Molony was cooped up in that tent, and he wasn't going to let that slide. "Look, Jekyll doesn't come into this. Leave him out," Molony told her, stern now. His eyes were like tunnels. "Who were you talking about?" 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Millie look a little strained for a second before deflating with a heavy sigh, and then explained very calmly . "Alright look, I'm going to be rather transparent with you. I can't just tell you who it is and why. It's not that I don't believe or trust you, it's not that I'm afraid of what could happen to me if I told anyone, it's simply that the information you ask for isn't really mine to give. All I can really do is pass the buck to someone else who can tell you because I can't do it." Suddenly the voice of Millie's uncle speaks up from her right side, "It is Henry Jekyll that she's talking about, he's the one she thinks is part of your riddle of the future." Griffin just plainly said. Millie slowly looked over to her right, not surprised he was there, but her glaring expression could easily be read as 'You bloody bigmouth!' Then Griffin added, "I really couldn't care less about who knows about him or what even happens to him, I never liked the prat anyway." Millie's glare intensified. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Molony was not the least astounded that Jekyll was one of the men in the book. But then who was the other one? Another founder? The very man he had looked for was in the same building all this time. He wasn't astounded of the voice of Griffin. Or at least one of them. "You must be Griffin. Her uncle, I'm guessing. So you've been listening in, I assume?" 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago • edited "Right, just got here when you ran up to my niece with that cryptic message." Millie just kept glaring at her uncle with her arms crossed but he just ignores her at this point. "But anywho that's who Millie was talking about so, mystery solved for you I supposed!" He said with a false cheeriness as he was hoping that would be enough to get him to leave. "Bye~!" he added with an invisible waving gesture. Millie's glare deepened at her uncle's rudeness. "He doesn't have to leave if he doesn't want to..." she grumbled through her teeth at him. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "I don't mind, Millie. I've been offended worse than the likes of this... person." Molony replied. 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "Aheh, I think the word you're looking for is 'arrogant arse hole'?" Millie suggested with a smart aleck smirk. Just then a lock of her hair curled around an invisible finger and was roughly yanked, "How about 'mouthy little twerp? " Griffin retorted just before his hand was swatted away. "I f*cking rest my case!" Millie replyed even more annoyed. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Molony had seen a lot worse. He walked forward, winking at Millie. "Griffin, do you want to know how you die?" 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Millie stayed close in case there was a trouble. Griffin stopped horseing around with his niece and faced him at the question. "Why on earth would anyone want to know that?" His voice could be heard right infront of Molony. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "Because it's available right here." Molony replied, pointing at his chest. "Do you want to know how you die? Because I know. I know how everyone lives, and how everyone dies. And do you know what? Your's... was in the smallest print." 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Oi! No giving the octopus alcohol! He's been trying to cut back! •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago God knows what it's doing in there. Building a ship... or summat? 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago It's a teleporter. He wants to be able to create a machine that allows aquatic lifeforms to travel all over the world. All from a bio-fuel extracted from seaweed! •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago • edited "Oh god... then he'll be able to do what you do to give me a heart attack." 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Huh? •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago A teleporter? God help him. 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Actually, he's a Buddhist. •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago ((Wonders how an octopus would have an idea about religion.)) 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago MillieGriffin "Yes!" She exclaimed pleased that she got it right. " That is just a very crood version of cartoons." She gladly explained "but the cartoons I'm showing will be nicer, they tell stories." Hyde without a Jekyll "Oh!" Alice exclaimed comprehending what Catt was talking about before. "They'll be like the motion picture with..." she hesitated trying to remember the name Millie had used earlier, "C-Charlie?" MillieGriffin "Exactly!" She said cheerily almost in praise that Alice was able to understand so well. Millie reached behind her and grabbed a bowl of sweets and held it out to her as she took a price of candy and started eating it. ((my response)) Hyde without a Jekyll Alice happily plucked a piece of candy out of the bowl, slumped back, and plopped it in her mouth. She was clearly relieved at finally knowing what Cartoons were...and that they were living evil pictures. 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago "I just hope everyone else enjoys my selection." Millie said feeling a little nervous about tonight. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "I'm sure they will!" Alice smiled and took another sweet treat from the bowl. 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago Millie smiled as she got up, putting the bowl of sweets down on her seat. "Well I suppose I should get ready. Was there any particular reason you were looking for me, anything you needed?" 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Alice swallowed the candy in her mouth. "No. But where's it going to be?" She asked. All her questions had previously been answered. 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago "In the main hall. If you haven't noticed it's already, I've already cleared most of the exhibits out of the way, and there are chairs lined up in there." 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "Ohh...." Alice nodded, understanding the reason for the main hall to be in such a disarray this time. "How much longer until we watch the motion pictures?" 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod • 2 years ago • edited So, what are we watching?! By the way, I made nachos! *Holds up nachos with a smile.* 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago Millie nearly leaped out of her chair at Mz.Hyde's sudden appearance in the room. She quickly learned to absolutely hate it when Mz.Hyde would just miraculously appear in and out of Millie's range of perception with no sign of her comeing or going. "Will you stop doing that to me!?!" Millie exclaimed visibly frazzled by the sudden popping in of her previous roommate "One of me hearts almost gave out!" 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Do what? *Mz. Hyde innocently asks as she munches on her nachos.* 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago Millie narrowed her eyes at Mz. Hyde as she gave her a look that plainly said, 'Don't give me that innocent look, you know damn well what I'm talking about!' she held that look at her a couple moments before sighing and changing the subject back to the mexican snack. "Hope you made enough for everyone if you want to share, this is an event for the whole society you know." she said as she plucked a chip from the nachos. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Lewis entered the Society's main hall and gave Millie a friendly nod. "I hear you've orchestrated a 'cinema night'," he remarked with a smile as he made his way to her. 2 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy